Feeling of Hatred
by LordSessy
Summary: Inuyasha and friends lost a battle to Naraku who now holds them in confinement and who does stuff to Inuyasha read and see if they ever escape InuxNar rated M for rape and man on man action plus swearing Two chapters up
1. Inuyasha's Torture

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character in my fanficition but I wish I did...juss kiddin no really I am kiddin

Sessy: (walks happily)

Inuyasha: Hey mutt!

Sessy: Yeah hey mutt!

Inuyasha: don't call me a mutt

Sessy: well if I'm a mutt then so are you

Inuyasha: and why is that?

Sessy: because you are my younger brother mutt face (laughs)

Inuyasha: you've been getting tips from Kouga haven't you

Sessy: yep dog breathe (laughs)

Inuyasha: somebody shoot me

Kagome: I can't shoot you but how's this...SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: (crashes into the ground) DAMN WOMAN I'LL...

(please stand by)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

(green, blue, yellow, purple, orange and red striped screen shows)

Sessy: on to the story

Inuyasha: DIE! DIE! DIE!

(please stand by)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

**Feeling of Hatred Chapter One**

It had been six weeks since the young hanyou had seen his friends and he had gone through a ton of pain in the last six weeks. His friends were trapped in the chambers of Naraku's horrid castle while he was upstairs taking Naraku's so called torture once again Naraku stepped in signaling the hanyou on the bed to come. Inuyasha stood knowing what Naraku planned to do to him.

Naraku walked meeting the hanyou half-way "so how would you like it if I told you that you could see your friends today my pet?" Naraku calmly said looking to see the hanyou's happy face then adding "if you promise to accept everything I do to you this evening"

Inuyasha went from happy to utterly miserable at what Naraku had said to him "Fine" Inuyasha answered not feeling sure if that was the right answer but going with it anyway. Naraku grinned and threw the hanyou on the bed and disrobed them both in seconds. "Ok Inuyasha accept everything remember" Naraku said in his laughing tone (he sounds like a school girl when he laughs no seriously he does) Naraku then positioned his member at the hanyou's entrance and thrusts hard into it. Inuyasha screams in pain as this happens. Naraku thrusts slowly then thrusts harder and harder and harder and...well ect. Inuyasha screams at every thrust "Naraku...stop…I…can't...handle...this" he says in between painful thrusts from his captor. Naraku just moans in pleasure and continues on "now my pet I've just started" he says with an icy tone in his voice. With a final thrust and moan Naraku let's lose his liquid white cream deep into the traumatized hanyou. Naraku then pulls out and gets dressed as the inu hanyou stands and starts getting dressed. Inuyasha was just about to put his fire rat pants back on when Naraku grabs his manhood and gives it a tight squeeze making the hanyou wince and moan in pleasure. Inuyasha emits a low growl and puts the last of his clothes on and follows Naraku out of the room.


	2. Seeing Kagome yet Tortured Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any other character I just write this ok

(chirp chirp…..)

Sessy: hey what happened to the bird?

Inuyasha: (chomp chomp)

Sessy: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: hmm (swallows) yes

Sessy: why did you eat the bird? (is pissed off)

Inuyasha: well I was hungry that's why

Kagome: hey sess

Sessy: Hey wench

Inuyasha: hey only I get to call her that right wench

Kagome: INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: Wha…oh opps sorry kag please wait

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: (slams into the ground)

Sessy: well let's just continue the story

(Fighting and yelling can be heard in the background)

**Feeling of Hatred Chapter Two**

After Naraku had enjoyed the squeeze he had given his pet and he led Inuyasha down to the chambers and into a room full of chains and the smell of stinky humans and such and such. Inuyasha stepped forward as Naraku quickly pinched the hanyou's ass and left. Inuyasha cursed as he walked into the room and quickly saw Kagome "are you ok kag?" the young hanyou asked as he looked into the humans eyes "yes I'm fine but how did you get to come and see us Inu…yasha" the young girl had had nothing to eat since three days ago.

Inuyasha walked out of the room for awhile then stepped back in with food "here kag eat this" he handed the girl the food and watched her happily eat it all. "Thanks Inuyasha" she said as he blushed lightly "where are the others kag?" Inuyasha wondered as he looked at Kagome. "I don't know Inuyasha I haven't seen them around they must be in other rooms" she gently said feeling her strength return.

"Well you two seem happy" a cold voice came from behind the young hanyou

"Naraku where are my other friends?" the hanyou shouted at his captor

Naraku walked forward grabbing his pet and gently whispering "you will see them once you earn the right to my pet." He walked and Inuyasha followed waving good bye to Kagome then leaving the room. Naraku watched his pet hungrily and asked "if you want I could let you see the fox child afterwards." The hanyou just walked onwards and into the room Naraku always seemed to like when he raped the hanyou.

Naraku smiled and pulled the hanyou on the bed "now behave and do as I ask" the hanyou then felt his clothes get ripped off as Naraku disrobed and flipped the hanyou onto his stomach. Inuyasha thrashed and kicked trying to flip back onto his back but stopped as Naraku thrust into the hanyou's entrance. Inuyasha whimpered and let lose tears as Naraku kept thrusting and moaning as he did.

"Inuyasha why whimper and cry it doesn't hurt that much" Naraku said sarcastically and thrust into the traumatized hanyou again but harder this time.

Inuyasha could feel his insides screaming as he just let out a soft moan of pain. With another thrust and a moan Naraku released his seed deep in the pained hanyou. After his seed was done spurting in the young hanyou he pushed his pet away and grabbed him by the hair. "Clean me" Naraku demanded positioning the hanyou near his aching manhood. "No...why should I...clean you?" Inuyasha spat not knowing that was not the desired answer his captor had wanted. Naraku slapped Inuyasha across the face and demanded again "Clean me now!" Inuyasha looked up at Naraku "ok" he said regretting it.

Inuyasha then stuck out his tongue and licked the tip of Naraku's member. "Good boy my pet good boy" Naraku praised his pet as Inuyasha took Naraku's member in his mouth sucking on it. Naraku could feel the hanyou's tongue surround his member as his pet was doing a fine job. Naraku played with the hanyou's ears pinching one ever so often. "Harder my pet harder suck me like I sucked you" Naraku's cold icy voice rang through Inuyasha's ears as he did what he was told. Naraku was feeling more pleasure then right when Inuyasha had taken in about half of Naraku's aching member Naraku released hard into the young hanyou's mouth forcing Inuyasha to swallow the liquid white cream. Naraku pushed the hanyou back to the floor "now it's my turn my pet I want to feel your release" he said calmly as he thrust into the hanyou's entrance. "Please...stop...Naraku" Inuyasha blurted out so he wouldn't have to scream in pain.

"I won't stop...do you know why?" Naraku asked the hanyou.

"No tell me" Inuyasha said painfully as Naraku had thrust into the hanyou again.

"Because you are my victim and I like the pain...I PUT YOU THROUGH" Naraku shouted his last part as he thrust into the hanyou

Inuyasha's back arched as his release spilled across Naraku's stomach. Tears of shame slid down the hanyou's cheeks and onto the floor as Naraku licked the salty liquid which triggered his release again. Naraku thrust into the hanyou once again after his release had stopped and stood up getting dressed. The young hanyou got up and got dressed himself "Naraku why me?" he asked. "Why because you are my new pet you lost to me in battle and now are mine to play with" Naraku answered as he led the way to the chamber Shippo had been in for six weeks. Inuyasha had followed Naraku into the chamber where Shippo stayed and saw...

Cliffhanger muahahahaha I love doing this hahaha well find out what happens next heck if you review it might come faster


	3. Reuniting Friends

**Disclaimer: **I own Inuyasha yes finally (F.B.I runs in beats the shit out of me takes the papers and rips them apart) hey…thanks…for...that (the F.B.I gives me a death glare and beat the shit out of me until I pass out) Let's go men (the F.B.I leave and about 10 or 15 minutes later I wake up) what happened I have no Idea only who were those guys in black oh well never mind I don't own Inuyasha so I guess that's it

Sessy: Good Day to you all

Inuyasha: who the hell are you talking to Sessy?

Sessy :( sweat drop) man how I wish you were dead

Kagome: Hey Sess hey Inu

Inuyasha: don't call me Inu

Sessy: good day to you Lady Kagome

Inuyasha: yeah good day to you wench

Kagome: oh Inuyasha you have no right to say that to me gay man

Inuyasha: WHAT GAY MAN!

Sessy: (smiles nervously) um…well…I… (clears throat)

Inuyasha: you what Sess you what?

Kagome: Inuyasha read the story and find out

Inuyasha: What the hell you made Naraku rape me why you little Frick (runs at Sessy)

Sessy: continue to the story (runs away)

Inuyasha: DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

(Please stand by)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

**Feeling of Hatred Chapter Three**

Naraku leads his young pet down to the chambers and opens the door to Shippo's chamber. "Here you go my pet" Naraku says in his icy cold tone of voice. Inuyasha walks in and gently breathes in trying to smell Shippo's scent "Shippo are you here?" he asks "Not just Shippo it's us to Inuyasha" a voice comes from the back of the room. Inuyasha smiles but when Naraku slinks his hand forward lightly placing it on the young hanyou's cock area Inuyasha goes from happy to disgust as he slides to the side so Naraku can't touch him. "Naraku your sick I'm in the vicinity of my friends now so leave me alone" Inuyasha shouts at his captor, Naraku stares at him coldly "alright then" he says leaving.

"Inuyasha what did he do?" a guys voice came from the back of the chamber as Inuyasha ran forward to see Sango, Shippo, Kilala and Miroku, the hanyou smiled lightly as he left the room for awhile.

"Miroku what is Inuyasha doing I can hear some sort of chains rattling in the next room?" Sango asked the monk who answered "I don't know Sango maybe has something to do with Kagome." Inuyasha then opened the door and walked in the room with Kagome in his arms "here kag stay with these guys so I can see you all at once when Naraku finishes with me" Inuyasha shudders at the thought of Naraku thrusting deep into his entrance again. Kagome is gently put down as Inuyasha sets her down and goes to undo the other chains after he finishes everyone rub their wrists from the pain of the chains.

"Now that that's finished you can all relax" the young hanyou says sitting down next to Kagome. Kagome gently breathes as she leans her head against the hanyou's shoulder and Shippo and Kilala fall asleep when she does. Sango and Miroku fall asleep too then Kagome falls asleep as well as Naraku walks in he signaled his pet to come but Inuyasha shakes his head. So Naraku then walks close to him and whispers "you may stay and sleep with your friends tonight but tomorrow it's the rape of a life time understood" Inuyasha nods his head not knowing what Naraku said but just nodding anyway. But by mourning he'd wish he hadn't done so...

Cliff hanger muahahahahaha I got tired of typing so I stopped new chapter will come up later so twodaloos (waves)

Inuyasha: EVERYONE MUST DIE!

(please stand by)

Sessy: YEAH stand by for new chapters! (smiles) please review or I'll be forced to smile for a long time (smiles) and I hate smiling


	4. Back to the Rape

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha how many times do I have to say this

Sessy: (backing up to wall) I'm sorry Inu but it is my story

Inuyasha: Don't call me Inu (has a knife ready)

Kagome: you guys are crazy you know that

Sessy: no I'm not he is (points to Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: (jumps at Sessy and pins him to the ground) die in three…two…

Kagome: (gasp)

Sessy: (turns to readers) you probably don't want to see me die so on to the story

Inuyasha: ONE! (Thrusts knife forward and…….)

(please stand by)

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

**Feeling of Hatred Chapter Four**

The next mourning Naraku walked in and summoned the hanyou who just stood up and walked out of the room waving to his friends then closing the door. "Miroku why did Inuyasha look so sad?" the little kitsune asked franticly the monk just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders while Sango ate what was left of the food sharing occasionally with Kirara. Naraku walked into the room with the hanyou and closed the door behind him then looking toward the hanyou and asked, "Do you remember what you promised last night my pet" Inuyasha stared at Naraku and back at the bed and then remembered and said silently "oh please...don't...please...I...beg...of...you" Inuyasha begged while Naraku just smirked and laughed then answered, "I want my pleasure now hanyou" Naraku then forced the hanyou on the bed disrobing both of them in seconds and positioning his aching member in front of the hanyou's entrance. "Damn it Naraku don't" Inuyasha cried out just before Naraku thrust into his pet receiving a scream of agony from the hanyou.

Inuyasha cried and screamed as thrust after thrust had gone in then out and back in once again. Naraku finally thrust in really hard then released his liquid white cream into the hanyou. "Naraku thrust in slowly after he had finished spurting into his pet then pulled out entirely and whispered to the hanyou "I'm ready to clean you or unless you want to clean me first" Inuyasha just lay there not answering.

"Fine then I'll clean you first" Naraku said as he took Inuyasha's member into his mouth and started sucking really hard as Inuyasha just moaned and groaned which mixed together to make mroans (**Sarah:** do to Sessy's wound earlier I have to write this for him oooo Inu gets raped that's awesome well moans+groans mroans hahaha) Inuyasha releases into Naraku's mouth and he swallows it all (**Sarah:** 0.0 omg)Naraku then lifts the hanyou by the hair and demands "now clean me before it dries up" Inuyasha didn't fight he just took Naraku's member in his mouth and sucked harder then he ever sucked before and in about 30 seconds Naraku released into the hanyou and shoved Inuyasha away saying "ok now that we are done you may visit your friends again.

Inuyasha had swallowed Naraku's liquid white cream and was gagging then when Naraku left the room telling the hanyou to get dressed Inuyasha threw up and the white cream came up with it, he threw up again at the site of this and then got dressed and went down to the chambers with his so called master Naraku.

Cliffhanger I will make more soon because Sessy is going to be in the hospital for another week or so or maybe shorter but review if you like ok well buh bye I got to go

Inuyasha: I STABBED SESSY WAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (howls)

Kagome: Damn I hate when mutts howl (covers ears)

Akita: REVEIW PLEASE!


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

Hello Sessy101 here I'm sorry I haven't been able to update I guess I'm having problems and I would like someone to help me Sarah hates me and her little sister doesn't like me for hurting her sister she says so I need help making more chapters if anyone is interested please send me an email then I'll email back if you are aloud to help me creat some more Feeling of Hatred chapters thanks please feel free to create a chapter and send it to me then I'll place it up if it's any good thank you WARNING: no killing off the characters please I'm using them for something!


End file.
